YOU
by Emerald-Water
Summary: You lie there, in the darkness, shivering from the cold and your damp clothes. But you know that you, under no circumstances, should move. Something lurks in the darkness... and it's all about YOU. Happy birthday Soncnica!


**So, this is a gift. A gift for a very, very, very special friend. Soncnica!Happy birthday, hon! Well, this is a crazy story, because it is written in YOUR POV... so... it's as I told you really ALL about you... and you... and you... and you... **

**I'm really interested how you all think about this story. I was - to be honest - very uncertain if I should put this story online here... so let me know what you think about this. **

**Thank you _Blue Peanut _for betaing the story... and as you probably already know... I don't own them and just do this for your enjoyment and out of fun! **

**Enjoy the read!!!**

**

* * *

****Y o u**

You lie there, in the darkness, shivering from the cold and your damp clothes. But you know that you, under no circumstances, should move.

You briefly wonder how you know that and it's that moment your memories decide to come back to you, slamming into you leaving you breathless.

You hear your heart beating loud, your breath coming in small little gasps and you wonder if this alone would be enough to let it know you're still here…

You don't know what it is. You just know that all you believed before, all that felt real to you has slipped away; Away into a world of horror and creatures that lurk in the dark.

A branch snaps and you choke on the sob that tries to escape you. You're too tired to flee anymore. You're too hurt to get back on your feet. You felt yourself slipping away as gentle, warm hands touch you, fingertips resting on the crook of your neck to feel for your racing pulse. It's not it, you think as you drift away into darkness…

...

The next time you're coming around you feel warmer then the last couple of days. But the comfort is ripped away from you, as you feel movement around you, a soft breeze that tells you you're being carried. And that lets you freak!

Still tired and hurting you push against the hands that hold you, in your horrors it's so clear that you're back in the hands of the creature… you cry out in pain as the hands try to hold on you, putting pressure on your hurt shoulder and you hear someone cursing as you finally pull free to stumble a few feet away before your knees buckle and you fall again. You never hit the ground though, as a warm body stops your fall. The soothing sounds never arrive at your ear as you blissfully fall unconscious again.

...

"How's she doing?" The words are quietly, barely a whisper as they register in your brain.

But at the moment you're just to weary to go on, to keep up the fight. You're sure though for the moment you have escaped the beast. The hands that keep you upright aren't cruel but gentle. "She's hypothermic…" is all you hear before you're drifting again, lulled into sleep by the quietly conversation.

...

You become fully alert at the snickering sound and tense. Before you can move, can jump to your feet and try to flee, the arms that had embraced you gentle tighten there grip.

Just now you recognize that you're feeling a lot warmer but again you can't stop your body from reacting heavily against being restrained.

A hand clamps down on your mouth, and only when the scream torn from your throat stops, can you hear the soft spoken words, warm breath tickling the skin of your neck and ear.

"Shhh! Quiet. Quiet. We have to be quiet… stop fighting… you're safe." The words sink into you and with a slight muffled choke you stop bucking against the arms that hold you protectively and slump against the warm chest in your back.

"'ts okay. We gonna get you outta here. Don't worry, okay? Just relax. You're safe with us." The hand on your mouth is removed and you feel it instead back on your shoulder, on your hurt shoulder and you whimper when it puts pressure on the deep gash.

"Sorry… but I gotta stop the bleeding. I know it's a bitch. Just hold on, okay? Everything's gonna be okay…" You listen to his apology, as at the same time you start to drift again.

The last thing you hear is another voice: "It is gone… she okay?"

...

"It's here!" unconsciously you know you must sound like you're mental but the panic that has gripped you is eating away all reason. This time you're on your feet before the hands can stop you, you're stumbling forward and away before you can be restrained and you know it was a mistake before you hear it screech in delight.

You scream as something from behind tackles you and you hit the ground hard, buried under a heavy weight. Something warm and sticky runs along the side of your head and you flinch as a loud shot disturbs the night. You think you can feel the breeze of the projectile flying by your head and the screech of the creature you were hunted by turns into a feral shriek. Another shot rang and then, the shrieking finally settles into first wet wheezes and eventually into silence.

...

You're stunned, still crushed to the ground by the heavy weight on your back as you hear fast steps, someone running, hitting the ground beside you.

"Sam? Sam! C'mon!" the voice coaxes and is rewarded with a mumbled "Guhh!"

"Sammy! You okay?"

"'m okay!" is the answer and you feel the weight lift from you, and it makes you whimper as the cold hits your back, and pain shoots through your body.

"You bleeding…" the rough voice exclaims concerned.

"Her…"

"Let me see…"

"'t is hers…" the one named Sam struggles to get past his lips.

"Wha…"

"Help her…"

You feel different hands, turning you on your back this time and whimper as you feel the pain peak.

"Shit…" she hears him curse.

"Can you open your eyes for me? C'mon!"

"Dean?" the soft voice asks, worry present in the one name.

"'t is the shoulder and she hit her head. Her skin's clammy and cold and I can feel her shiver. I think she's slipping deeper into shock. We need to get going. The faster we have her in a hospital the better. The bitch we burn later…"

Although the words are spoken calmly, it's clear they are commands, orders.

There's a rustle and you feel suddenly something warm cover you, smelling of worn leather. And then strong arms lift you gently up and you can feel the rising of his chest, where your head is resting now.

"C'mon!" is the only word spoken as you feel the soft breeze in your hair and on your face as you are moved again, this time however you're not afraid. Because you know the two are real and here and they will keep you safe." And with this thought and the soft thudding of the heart of the young man who carries you, you drift off a final time…

...

You wake up in a bed, looking up to a white ceiling and for a moment all your thoughts are jumbled and confused. You can see dim daylight from the curtain-covered windows and your eyes close again in exhaustion.

Days go by like this, where you just drift. You feel the doctors and nurses check on you, talk gentle to you. But you don't utter a word, because you're so often back when you fall asleep; back in the woods, with the creature.

As you open your eyes again tonight, you see that the chair beside the bed is occupied by a young man. You look at him for a moment and try to recognize the face but you are sure you have never seen him in your life.

His eyes settle on yours and he starts to smile; a genuine, relieved smile.

"Hey…" and it's as he speaks that you remember him, or better his voice. You remember him coming for you in that time in the forest, that time of horror and darkness, that it was his voice that ground you, that calmed you and his hands that comforted.

And a small smile spreads on your lips but you stay mute, your voice gone, frightened away from the monsters that still lurk in the dark.

"I…" he clears his throat and you see his face blush, "I just wanted to see that you're okay, before… you know… we leave."

And you acknowledge it with a nod. Simple as that.

He pushes to his feet, his look lingering a moment on your face, as if he searches for a few last words, as if he hopes you'd speak to him.

"Don't be afraid, okay?" he says and you blink at him, wondering how he knows. "Don't let the darkness win."

And as he turns away you swallow down the fright and the words tumble from your lips:

"Thank you!" it's barely a whisper but you know that he heard, because he stops in midstride and turns back to you.

"Don't mention it…" he smiles at you, this sincere and gentle smile and then turns away, opens the door and leaves. You sit in the hospital-bed watching the door close and while the smile leaves your lips you remember what he said to you, in the darkness, in the woods: "Everything will be okay." And he was right. You are safe and everything is gonna be okay.

**FIN**

* * *

_Well, I hope you liked it. Let me know how you think about the story. Sam and Dean don't get a "Thank you" very often... so this time I made sure they got one - from you ;) _


End file.
